The Dark Stranger
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Isabella has been having a rough week, will a wild night at a nightclub give her the release she is looking for?


**A/n: ** I own nothing, not the characters, the songs and sadly not Garrett/Lee Pace. This story is for my girl, 71Star who inspired the idea of this story with a very sexy pic of Lee Pace.

I was having a rough week; my boss was on my ass wanting me to get her the next three books that our company was going to published. I was so fucking glad that it was Friday, I was going to find a bar and get drunk; hell I might even make out with a sexy stranger.

I tossed the three manuscripts that I liked onto Mrs. Hale's desk and told her that I would see her on Monday. I didn't wait around to hear her response in case she wanted me to work late. I went down to the parking garage, and climbed in my 67 Camaro; I had a thing for old cars, I turned on the radio to full blast and then sped out of the garage. It was a beautiful night, I pulled my hair out of the bun I had it in and let the wind blow through my hair.

When I got home, I hopped in the shower, sang along with the radio I turned on before getting in and danced about while I was getting cleaned. I was ready for this night; I needed to blow off some steam. When I got out, I picked the sexiest outfit I could find in my closet which consisted of leather pants, a red corset top and six inch heels. I swiped on my blood red lipstick and gave myself smokey eyes. I crunched up my hair to make it look like I had fresh from having sex hair and after looking in the mirror; I was happy and made my way out. I left my car and grabbed a cab.

I told him to take me to the hottest club he knew, we pulled up outside of Midnight Sun. The line to get in was long but as soon as I stepped out of the cab, I went over to the bouncer and was able to pay my way in. People in line weren't happy but I didn't give a shit.

I went to the bar, ordered a drink. I started dancing when Enrique Iglesias's Bailando came on. I loved this song; I made my way to the middle of the dance floor and just started to grove. I could tell that all eyes were on me but I didn't care, they could all look but not touch. It was after dancing to five songs that I decided to sit out the next few. I made my way over to a table and took a seat, I order another drink from the passing waitress and that's when I noticed him.

I saw him standing against the wall. He was extremely handsome, even when he looked sad. He was clad on a pair of jeans and had a dark jacket on. I could tell that he was tall; even though he was slouched against the wall. I didn't want to disturb him but the rum that was coursing through my veins made me bolder than I normally was. I had noticed him earlier but at the time he was with a girl and now, I noticed that he was alone. I walked over to him and cleared my throat. He slowly raised his eyes and stared at me with gorgeous blue eyes, the breath was taken from me by the sheer force of his gaze.

"Can I help you?"

"I noticed that you seemed upset and I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

He stared at me for a few minutes and then pushed himself off the wall, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. His lips crashed against mine, I was motionless at first but soon I was moving my lips at the same pace he was.

This kiss was so intense; I've never had a kiss like this before. It was filled with so much heat and I just wanted to get lost in it. His hands were roaming over my body, pressing his body hard against mine. I could feel his erection pressing in to me and I moaned at the feel. I didn't even know this guy's name but I wanted to go all the way with him.

He plunged his tongue into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I was panting, I needed air but I didn't want this kiss to end. Damn human need for breathing. The hunk pulled away from me and we both stared into each other's eyes panting hard.

"Hi, I'm Garrett."

"Hi, I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"That was some kiss,"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just was feeling... well, I don't know what I was feeling. My girl just dumped me and... You know what, you don't need to know all the boring details."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

I took his hand without another word and dragged him out of the club once we paid for our drinks. I hauled a cab and gave the driver my address, Garrett and I didn't speak but that was fine. I don't think that I would be able to talk right now because I was still too worked up from that kiss. I was trying so hard not to jump him.

When we got to my house, we paid and I took Garrett's hand and led him to my apartment. I was all willing to let him tell me all about his troubles but as soon as my door closed, he had other ideas because he was on me in a heartbeat. We were pawing at each other, clothes were being torn off and moans were the only sounds coming from us. We were both stripped of our clothing in no time flat and Garrett wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up against the wall.

"You sure you want this?"

"I wouldn't have brought you to my apartment if I didn't," I replied.

He nodded and thrusted in me. We both sighed at the feeling of being filled. The sex was fast and wild, our skin smacking together and our moans were the only sounds that filled the apartment. He pinched my clit and I came with a roar, milking his cock with everything I had, after a few more thrust, he came with his own roar.

I was jelly but I was happy, I had never had sex like this up against my door before. Garrett eased out of me and held me till I was able to stand on my own again. Garrett grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, I was sad to see his penis getting covered up. He then handed me his shirt and I slipped it over my shoulders and buttoned it up.

"So... um, should we talk?" I questioned.

"We can, unless you want this to be just a one night stand type thing, then I'll just go."

"It's up to you."

I went to get my panties and slipped them on; I then took off Garrett's shirt and handed it back to him. I covered myself as best as I could and hurried off to my bedroom. A few minutes after, I heard my door open and then close. I went and locked it and then went to the bathroom, I ran myself and bath and then slipped in. I knew that I wanted a one night stand; I got what I wanted so why did I feel bad? It's not like I knew Garrett or that I was going to see him again, so why should I feel like someone broke a piece of my heart.

I was determined to not think about Garrett anymore or his wonderful eyes. Once I was done with my bath and Garrett was somewhat out of my mind, I got out, dried off and wrapped my fluffy towel around me. I was just walking to my room when there came a knock on my door, I was confused, and who would be here at this hour? I was thinking of ignoring it but the knocking kept up, so I made sure that the towel was secured around me and went to answer it.

"Garrett?" I questioned when I opened the door and say him standing there with his arms braced on either side of the door frame and his head bowed.

He looked up at me and again my breath was taken from me because of those gorgeous eyes.

"Isabella, I should never have left like that. I was on an emotional roller coaster and I thought that by having sex with you, I could forget about my broken heart but once I left you, I knew that I was doing the wrong thing. I'm not the type of man who fucks a beautiful woman and then just leaves."

"Would you like to come in and talk?"

"Yes, I would."

**A/n: **So I hope you liked this little one shot, to those of you that are waiting for the next update of "The Forgotten" I will be updating it again soon but I've just been busy getting back into the groove of school. Like I said, this came about thanks to a pic that I saw of Lee.


End file.
